


Stopped Your Heart From Beating

by Maluminspace



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Michael, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Calum, malum, mild references to exhibitionism kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluminspace/pseuds/Maluminspace
Summary: There’s something extra sexy and particularly satisfying about this way of fucking. Michael figures that it may have something to do with the fact that he has an element of control. Calum’s the one who usually calls the shots, but when Michael’s riding, it’shimthat gets to decide how fast or slow they go as well as how fast and often Calum hits his spot. It could also be that there’s a small degree of danger involved. Fucking in front of the pretty large window of a house that’s only a little set back from the road, definitely appeals to the wild part of Michael that kind of gets off on the thought of being watched. If he really had to decide on the one thing that’s making this particular fuck, so different and special though, Michael would have to say that it’s because he’s still wearing Calum’s oversized, fluffy grey sweater.Being wrapped up in the snuggly fabric, feeling thoroughly surrounded by Calum’s familiar and comforting scent, it all adds an extra layer of warmth, tenderness and domesticity to the whole situation. Something that Michael finds unexpectedly sexy.ORLazy, domestic, fluffy Malum smut.





	Stopped Your Heart From Beating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merlypops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/gifts), [marriedmalum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriedmalum/gifts).



> Title taken from 'All That I've Got' by The Used.
> 
> This is for two of my faves Amanda (because she's a hoe for soft Michael - especially in big sweaters!) and Katy (because she encouraged me to write this and is always the first to make me feel like my writing on here is appreciated)
> 
> It's basically just a 1700+ words of fluffy domestic smut and I'm not even sorry.

Sex with Calum is always amazing. Literally every single time feels as amazing if not even more so than the last. But if Michael _had_ to pick a favourite moment this would definitely be a very strong contender. 

The heavy rain is pounding against their living room window in an almost hypnotic rhythm. Michael allows his eyes to drift closed as he listens. The rain drops are so loud against the glass that they almost drown out Calum’s gruff pants and groans. 

As much as Michael loves listening to the rain, making himself and his boyfriend feel good are by far the most important things in the world to him right now, in this moment. He throws his head back as he rocks back and forth slowly, clenching and unclenching around Calum’s thick cock intermittently. 

There’s something extra sexy and particularly satisfying about this way of fucking. Michael figures that it may have something to do with the fact that he has an element of control. Calum’s the one who usually calls the shots, but when Michael’s riding, it’s _him_ that gets to decide how fast or slow they go as well as how fast and often Calum hits his spot. It could also be that there’s a small degree of danger involved. Fucking in front of the pretty large window of a house that’s only a little set back from the road, definitely appeals to the wild part of Michael that kind of gets off on the thought of being watched. If he really had to decide on the one thing that’s making this particular fuck, so different and special though, Michael would have to say that it’s because he’s still wearing Calum’s oversized, fluffy grey sweater. 

Being wrapped up in the snuggly fabric, feeling thoroughly surrounded by Calum’s familiar and comforting scent, it all adds an extra layer of warmth, tenderness and domesticity to the whole situation. Something that Michael finds unexpectedly sexy.

Of course the blonde is no stranger to wearing his boyfriend’s clothes. He’s forever stealing Calum’s t-shirts, jumpers, sweatpants and even (when Michael wants to give a Calum a real treat) his boxer shorts. And just like most guys, Calum finds the sight of his boyfriend wearing his clothes a huge turn on. However, before today, the clothes had always been practically torn off so that Calum can ravage Michael for daring to look so fucking gorgeous in _his_ clothes.

There’s an entirely different vibe today, though. The stormy sweater outside, the glowing warmth of their cozy little house, the sleepy Sunday feeling they’d both been unable to shake off - it had all led to a lazy makeout session on the sofa that had worked them both up to the point where some sort of release was inevitable. 

Calum had lazily suggested exchanging blowjobs, but Michael - always the needy one - insisted that he _had_ to be fucked. The younger man could never deny his boyfriend, even at the best of times, but when Michael’s breathily begging for Calum’s cock whilst grinding against his thigh, there was never really another option.

A few moments later Calum had grabbed the lube from their bedroom and began prepping his boyfriend, keeping their bodies close the entire time and whispering comforting little words as Michael’s body responded perfectly, opening up easily and quickly as he panted and moaned into the 'sweater paws' of his too-long sleeves. Somewhere along the way he rids himself of all of his clothes and Michael’s sweat pants.

Michael, as always, had been eager to please and had wasted no time at all before clambering into Calum’s lap, not even bothering to take off the sweater. They’d shared deep kisses as Michael slid expertly onto his boyfriend, letting out a long, needy gasp as he took Calum, slowly and completely.

Once Michael’s body had adjusted, Calum had expected him to start bouncing hard and fast like he usually does. Instead the blonde had began rocking slowly, clenching around Calum to feel every inch of him, savouring the feeling of being full and so utterly surrounded by his boyfriend.

Over the next few seconds Calum becomes consumed with love and affection. It’s a combination which heightens his need to cum whilst simultaneously making him wish this moment could last forever. 

Michael looks unbelievably sexy, even more so than when he’s being intentionally seductive. Despite most of his body being covered by the sweater that’s at least a size or two too big for him, he looks hotter than ever. The soft grey fabric bunching up around his waist as he moves and the sleeves slipping down to cover most of hands, make him look smaller than usual. 

The blonde seems totally in his element, just completely _in the moment_ as he works on satisfying himself as much as Calum. He looks so comfortable wrapped in the old sweater, which gives the younger man an odd mixture of feelings including pride and dominance as well as a kind of deep all-consuming love.

Calum groans sexily as he grips Michael’s hips tightly, not in an attempt to control him for once, but just because he needs every single part of him to be as close to Michael as humanly possible. He leans up to kiss his boyfriend deeply, swallowing the blonde’s gasps and whines. “Ugh, Mike...” He breathes quietly. “You feel so good, baby. Taking me so well.”

Michael moans as he tucks his face into Calum’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around the younger man’s neck. “Mmm Love you, Cal” He mumbles dreamily. “Feel so full. Love the way you make feel...”

The hazy quality of Michael’s voice tells Calum that his boyfriend is fully lost in the moment and the younger man can honestly say he is too. Slipping both of his hands beneath the fabric of the sweater, Calum presses his fingertips into the soft, warm skin of Michael’s lower back and places a tender kiss into his mess of fluffy bleached blonde hair. “I love you so fucking much, Mike. Wish this could last forever.”

Michael whines, lifting his head just enough to rest his forehead against Calum’s. It gives the younger man a chance to take in Michael’s rosy cheeks and the ways his pretty eyelashes flutter as he fights to keeps his movements slow and fluid.

“You look so good, angel.” Calum gasps into the tiny slither of empty space between their lips. “Fuck... Mike I don’t know how much longer I can last.”

Michael sinks lower onto Calum’s cock until the younger man bottoms out, before he stills, stretching his fingers out from beneath the too-long sleeves of the sweater to twist them into Calum’s dark curls. “Wanna make it last forever.” He moans, finally opening his emerald green eyes to meet Calum’s gaze. 

“I know, baby.” Calum pants, finding it difficult to control his breathing now that he fully buried inside his boyfriend. “But we can do this as many times as you like today. I’ll make you cum as much as you possibly can, in all the ways you want me to...”

A needy whimper escapes Michael without his permission, short and broken, betraying just how close he is to his finishing. “Promise?” He asks with a tiny gasp. 

“I promise.” Calum confirms honestly. There’s nothing he’d rather be doing on a stormy Sunday afternoon, than being as intimate as possible with the love of his life.

Michael arches his back and clenches around Calum, his boyfriend’s simple words meaning the whole world to him in that moment. 

The added pressure to Calum’s already twitching dick, almost causes the younger man to unravel right there and then. He just about managed to hold on and groans as he presses his palms flat against Michael’s clammy back. “Ugh, baby... How close are you?” He asks breathlessly.

Michael trembles slightly with the effort to keep control of his body. He wants to last as long as possible, always willing to push himself to his absolute limit to please and satisfy Calum. As soon as his boyfriend lets him know that he’s close though, Michael tends to lose his resolve and he’s automatically so much closer to his climax. “So close, Cal.” He gasps, lowering his head to nestle into the crook of Calum’s neck again. “Feels so good, you’re so fucking deep...”

Calum teases Michael a lot about his clinginess but the truth is he wouldn’t change it for the world. There’s nothing he loves more than Michael wrapped around him tightly and gasping needily, just like he is right now. He surrenders to the moment, savouring every sound and every feeling, just holding Michael close, it kind of feels as though they’re the only two people in the entire universe. 

“Tell me, Cal...” Michael pants as he begins to bounce again, slow and deliberate movements to ensure he can continue to feel Calum as deep as possible. “Please... need you to...” 

The blonde’s breaths are nothing but ragged gasps and his tone is so thick with need and lust that Calum edges even closer to his orgasm. If he wasn’t so well practiced in meeting Michael’s sexual needs and knowing every one of his biggest turn ons, Calum’s sure that his hazy mind wouldn’t have a clue what Michael was asking. Luckily he knows exactly what the blonde needs right now and he whispers “Then cum for me, angel.” Into Michael’s ear before thrusting up hard at just the right angle.

A garbled stream of curses, moans and Calum’s name tear out of Michael’s throat as he finally allows himself to come undone. He subconsciously tightens around Calum’s aching cock which sends the younger man over the edge a split second later. 

Michael’s body trembles with the aftershocks of his orgasm as he pants into Calum’s shoulder before slumping limply against him.

Stroking his boyfriend’s hair gently to sooth him, Calum whispers softly. “You did so good for me baby...” his voice raspy and thick.

Michael hums his thanks for the praise as he curls his arms tighter around his boyfriend, keeping him close, refusing to allow the bliss that always follows his orgasm to dissipate just yet.

The two of them sit there, curled up together for a long while. The only sounds filling the room are their ragged breaths and the continuing rhythmic thudding of the heavy rain against the window panes. It’s peaceful, it’s comfortable, it’s perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I am writing so much Malum at the moment and I'm sorry if you're all bored of it! 
> 
> I may have a Cashton and a Cake in the early stages of development but you'll have to watch this space ;)


End file.
